


[Podfic] I envy the music in your ears for its closeness to you (but oh please stay away)

by Anonymous



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: (Nastya is pining), Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, mentioned HumanExperimentation, unhealthy one-sided pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27557521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Nastya has conflicted feelings about Dr. Carmilla, immortality, and music.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous, Just Some Podfics





	[Podfic] I envy the music in your ears for its closeness to you (but oh please stay away)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I envy the music in your ears for its closeness to you (but oh please stay away)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324866) by [smallprotector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallprotector/pseuds/smallprotector). 



> This is my first podfic ever, and even though I tried to make the audio as clear and understandable as possibly I'm not sure how well it worked. But I had fun making it, so there's that XD

**Listen:**   


  


**Text:** [ I envy the music in your ears for its closeness to you (but oh please stay away) ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26324866)

**Author:** [smallprotector](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallprotector/pseuds/smallprotectorURL)

 **Length:** 10:50

 **Downloads:** [mp3](https://archive.org/details/music-in-your-ears) | 

  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appriciated!


End file.
